


Evolution of a Kiss

by crumpled_up



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumpled_up/pseuds/crumpled_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Cal and Gillian kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Bit longer than I expected. Mostly fluff. Cal and Gillian decided to have way too much fun and dragged Emily along for the ride. Took a few liberties with Gillian's background. Loosely based on and inspired by the A to Z promo of awesome. This is my first complete and posted LTM fic. Enjoy!

**one**

"You wanna talk about it, love?" Cal asked quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Gillian stood up but kept her back to him, leaning against her desk, staring blankly out the window. "It's nothing. I'm just tired. You'll be late for dinner."

He stalked around to see her face and tilted his head, hands in his pockets. "You're sure? 'Cause Em can wait a couple minutes."

She shook her head. "You've been looking forward to spending time with Emily all day – go. And I know she's probably starving."

"Yeah, well, she's a teenager. She's always hungry. She can wait a bit longer, unless you wanted to join us?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Alec, would it?"

She whipped her head to the side to glare at him. "How did—"

"Your face said it all. Sorry, love."

She clenched her jaw and looked down, concentrating on breathing before exhaling slowly. "I saw him today."

"You what?"

"I didn't meet up with him. I-I just saw him on the street corner getting a hot dog and he was talking to a woman. I don't know who she is, but they were flirting and holding hands."

"You're divorced now, love," he murmured. "I thought you were okay with it."

"I am. No, really, Cal, I am. It's just… hard to see your ex-spouse suddenly wrapped around someone else so quickly. Especially when you least expect it."

He stared at her, not necessarily studying every emotion flitting across her face, but just taking in her shock and sadness with empathy. He'd kill the bastard if it meant never having to see this look on Gillian's face again. Or find a way for him to get shipped to the other side of the country at least.

"Maybe she had… nice skin?" he offered with a crooked grin.

She laughed and shook her head disbelievingly. "I cannot believe you just said that. Really, Cal? Nice skin?"

"Well… yeah."

She smiled and lifted her hand to idly rub his chest. "You should get going. Emily's waiting."

Cal looked down, took her hand in his and gently pressed a kiss to the back of it. "You have nice skin, Foster."

She laughed and swatted his shoulder playfully. "Go. Before you tell anymore bad jokes."

"Em's already suffered that."

"Then before you torture me with your terrible sense of humor."

He grinned. "You sure you don't want to join us?"

"I'm sure, Cal. Go have fun."

"All right. 'Night, love."

  
**two**

"Cal? What are you doing here?" Gillian asked in surprise but had a pleased smile on her face.

"What does it look like, love? I'm givin' you a lift from the airport."

"You didn't have to come all the way out here. I could've taken a cab."

"Yeah, well, Loker and Torres could use some time without me." He took her luggage and rolled it across the pavement to his idling car. "Besides, Em says you need to come over for dinner. She misses you, I reckon."

Gillian laughed. "Please don't tell me you alienated half the staff in the two weeks I've been gone."

"Nah, maybe about a third of 'em." He grinned and lifted her luggage into the trunk. "So, dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"So how's your brother and California?" Cal asked once they were on the freeway. "It was his wife that had surgery, right? Removed some kind of tumor? Nice tan, by the way. California sun must've loved you."

Gillian smiled at all his questions. "I'm surprised you even remembered all that."

He grinned back. "Only when it's important."

"I'm flattered. Mark and the kids are fine--oh, you should see them, they're so big now. I've got pictures. I'll show you later." Cal smiled to himself at how happy she sounded talking about her niece and nephew. "Sandra's doing better. She's out of the hospital and resting at home. And yes, the sun loved me a little too much. What you're seeing is the aftermath of a terrible sunburn from Disneyland."

"That's good. Not the burn part, but I'm sure they loved having you around."

"It was good to help out for a little bit."

Cal could detect the wistfulness in her tone. "Miss them already?"

"I just wish I could see the kids a little more often. I mean Teddy is ten and Amy is seven. The last time I saw them they were babies."

"Didn't you see them last year?"

"Yes, but you know what I mean," she said, sending him a mock-glare. "They grow so fast."

"Yeah, I hear ya. I wish Em would stop growing." He rested his hand on hers and gave it a quick squeeze. "So, didja get me anything?"

She laughed and rummaged around in her purse. "As a matter of fact, I did. You'll have to wait until we get to your place."

"Oh, not fair! I pick you up, take you to my place where I'll feed you and—"

"Nope. You'll have to wait. I got something for Emily, too."

"It's in your purse, isn't it?" They stopped at a red light, finally in the neighborhood where Cal lived. He reached out and tried to snatch it out of her hands but she slapped him away. "Aw, where's the fun, Gillian?"

"Be good," she admonished with a slight grin. "And you might get your prize. Green light, Cal."

He had to fight the grin that threatened to ruin the perfect frown he had on his face as he drove the rest of the way home.

"Emily wasn't the only one who missed me, was she?" Gillian asked with a mischievous smile as they headed toward the front door.

"Well, Loker missed you for sure. Wouldn't shut his mouth about how much better it is when you're around. 'Course it might've had something to do with his staring at you all the time."

"It's not Loker I'm talking about. And you're one to talk. You look, too."

"Oh please," Cal scoffed, brushing past Gillian."I do not."

"Right. It's all my imagination."

"Must be, love."

Gillian stepped in front of him, right into his personal space, to make him stop. "Admit it. You missed me. Just a little."

"And what do I get if I admit to these so-called feelings?"

"Your gift," she responded, shaking her purse for effect.

He sighed dramatically and let his shoulders slump. "Fine. I missed you. Just a little bit." He held his thumb and forefinger about a hair-width apart.

She grinned triumphantly. "See, not so hard, is it?" She opened her purse and pulled out a black hat with two large round ears poking out of the top.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"A Mickey Mouse hat. It even has your name." She turned it over and pointed at the flowing golden script stitched on the back.

He glared at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't ya? You like humiliatin' me like this."

"You're welcome." She grinned and placed the hat on his head. "It suits you."

"Only you, Foster. Only you."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you, too, Cal. Now let's go see Emily."

  
**three**

Gillian checked to make sure she shut all the lights off in her office before locking up. She had decided to stay late to write the report for the last case and finish up the last budget report, too wound up from the case to sleep. As she walked down the hallway, checking various rooms, she noticed a glow flickering from Cal's study. Quietly, she opened the door and peeked in.

Cal was sprawled out on the couch asleep, pillow squashed under his head, one arm dangling off the edge, the other folded across his stomach, legs bent at the knees.

Gillian tiptoed over to him, not bothering to hide her smile as she drank in the sight. The wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead faded under the dim light and the frown lines around his mouth melted away in the shadows. He looked younger, innocent almost. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers over his face but she stopped just in time. Instead, she placed his arm back on the sofa, unfolded an afghan lying on a nearby chair and placed it over his still frame.

They had just wrapped up a grueling case about a serial killer who went after models. Cal hadn't gotten any sleep for the past week trying to catch the bastard before he harmed any more girls Emily's age. Her heart ached when they saw the fourth victim and the devastation on Cal's face before anger and determination set in. She thought he had gone home right after Reynolds cuffed the killer, wanting to see Emily and get a good night's sleep. Then, she remembered him saying that Emily was staying at her mom's until the weekend.

She crouched down and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing errant strands off his forehead, then letting them trail down into the scruff he built up over the last week. Cal would never let her live this down if he saw how tender she was being tonight, especially if he knew she liked the scruff this way, not too prickly but long enough to enjoy the rough sensation. He would probably grow out a full beard in retaliation and she would roll her eyes and tell him he looked unprofessional or like a cave dweller. He'd grin with that distinct twinkle in his eyes when he knew he got away with something.

Gillian shook those thoughts out of her head and pulled back. She almost expected him to open his eyes and yell, "Gotcha!" in her face just to see her reaction. He sighed instead, and pulled the covers closer. She leaned down to kiss his cheek when he turned his head and her lips met his. She gasped and nearly stumbled backwards, catching herself in time by placing her hand on the ground. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out and dance on the floor and took a couple deep breaths to calm herself. Cal looked none the wiser and carried on sleeping like nothing happened, the bastard. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his scruff one last time, unable to resist. Then, she stood up, turned off the light and exited as quietly as she came.

  
**four**

"So how long have you two known each other?" Mrs. Flores asked. "You seem very in love."

Mrs. Flores was an elderly lady with wiry gray hair, wireframe glasses around light brown eyes and a kind smile. She had a silver cane that rested against the coffee table where three cups of tea and a teapot were laid out. Mrs. Flores was also a potential suspect in the case Cal and Gillian were working on. Her grandson, Robbie, a young fifteen year boy, had hired them to find out the deep family secret about his past that he knew existed, but could not find a shred of evidence. He had implied that his father might know, but he was out of town for the weekend, so they turned their sights onto the grandmother.

Gillian smiled and grabbed Cal's hand. "Yes, we are, Mrs. Flores."

"Oh, please, I can't have you calling me that. Call me Crystal. I insist."

"Of course, Crystal. We've known each other, what, six or seven years, right Tad?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that," Cal replied, arm slung around Gillian's shoulders. "Married for about two."

"Oh, young love. It is such a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

"You bet." Gillian gave her the brightest smile she could muster. "He's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"Now don't let her fool ya, Mrs. F," Cal added with a grin. "She's a firecracker, this one. Bloody best thing to happen in _my_ life since my daughter."

"Oh, you have a daughter? That's wonderful. How old is she?"

"Sixteen. Emily's from my previous marriage. Here." He pulled out his phone and showed Mrs. Flores the most recent picture of Emily.

"She's gorgeous. You're very lucky." Mrs. Flores looked away for a second, then handed the phone back. "So, tell me how you young kids met. Or better yet, how he proposed. Tad seems like a tough guy."

Gillian grinned, absently rubbing Cal's knee. "Oh, don't let his tough act fool you, Crystal. Deep down he's such a romantic. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Cal tried to hide his disdain, but she caught it and her grin turned into a full-blown smile. He shrugged in response and looked bored. "Don't be givin' out trade secrets, love."

"Tad here, devised this entire plan to get me out on the beach with a trail of rose petals. When I got to him, he was surrounded with all these candles and dressed in his best suit." Cal tightened his arm around her shoulders as a warning, but she used it to her advantage and scooted closer to him. "The moonlight was shining down on us with our bare feet in the sand. Oh, it was so perfect. I felt like a princess that night."

She looked up at him with the biggest and sappiest smile he had ever seen on her face, yet she looked gorgeous. And he wanted to kill her. So, he did the next best thing—he kissed her. He captured her lips intent on kissing away that smug smile, making her regret challenging him and spinning a ludicrous story that made him sound like a sissy. But when she kissed back, he found his brain had shut down and relied solely on instinct. He pulled her closer and buried his hand in her hair, deepening the kiss. Of course, right then, Gillian decided to break away with a teasing grin.

"Oh, I can definitely see the passion he sparks in you," Mrs Flores teased. "That was quite the kiss."

Cal blinked and found Gillian hiding her smile behind her teacup. He quickly grabbed his own cup and downed the entire contents and swiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying not to look like the love struck fool Gillian painted him to be. By the time his synapses started firing again, Gillian had redirected the conversation to Mrs. Flores' son and grandson.

When they had gotten all the pertinent information and bid their goodbyes to Mrs. Flores, Gillian nudged him in the ribs. "You were awfully quiet back there."

"I figured you could handle it. Besides, gave me a good read."

"Uh huh. Right, Cal." She slipped on her sunglasses. "For the world's most renown lie detector, you're a terrible liar, you know."

"What? Please." He scoffed and put his own shades on. "And you can wipe that smug look off your face any day now."

She kept smiling.

Cal frowned and unlocked the doors to his car. "Did you see the guilt when she looked at that picture of Em? And the guilt every time we mentioned her son?"

"Yes. Robbie was right. There's definitely something going on. She's hiding something."

"That's for sure." They both stepped into the car and buckled up. "Remind me, who had the brilliant idea to go in as a married couple?"

"_You_. You thought Mrs. Flores would respond to it better and get a better read after the whole Max fiasco during Thanksgiving. I just wanted to talk to her. By myself."

"So all that romantic crap was just to get back at me, was it?"

"Cal, why do you always think that I'm against you? It was for show."

"Show, my ass. Now look who's the terrible liar." He started the car and put it into gear. "Who's next on the list?"

"The Robertson's I believe."

"Okay, off we go."

  
**five**

"You know," Gillian said, waving around her fork. "You're missing out. This chocolate cake could be the best thing to ever happen to you."

Cal grinned to himself as he scrubbed the plates in the sink. They had just finished dinner and he insisted that he do the dishes despite the fact he cooked and they were at his place. "I don't know about that, love. I thought my lemon chicken was pretty good."

Gillian appeared at his side holding a forkful of cake up to him. "Just take a bite. It'll change your life forever, I promise."

"Somehow, I doubt that," he replied, eyeing the fork warily. "And did you really have to make a _chocolate_ cake? Why not lemon or vanilla?"

"Chocolate goes better with everything," she replied with a smile. "You never know 'til you try. C'mon. One bite and I'll leave you alone."

Cal obediently opened his mouth and right before she could shove the cake in his mouth, he splashed her with water.

"Cal!"

"Oops. My hand slipped."

She sent him a disapproving look then frowned when she saw the morsel of cake on the floor. "Look what you did."

He laughed at the forlorn expression on her face. "You've got an entire thing to eat, no need to cry over spilled cake." The look Gillian gave him made him take a step back. "Foster…"

She stepped closer, grabbed the removable faucet head and squirted him in the face.

"Oi! That's dirty, Foster."

She did it again and laughed. "Serves you right, Cal."

Somewhere in between fighting for the faucet and laughing, Cal pulled Gillian in for a kiss. Something resonated between his ribs when he heard that joyful sound and he felt powerless to resist her when she was near. That, and a chocolate flavored Foster was delicious.

"Whoa, what's going on here?"

They broke away, blushing. "Hey, Em. You're home early. How was your date tonight?"

"Good. Fine. Rick needed to sleep early for his soccer game tomorrow." Emily looked between her dad and Gillian. "Uh, what's going on?"

Gillian smiled nervously as she approached Emily. "Well, um, we were going to tell you tonight, actually. When you got back. Are you okay with this?"

Emily looked at her dad and he nodded. "Are you kidding me?" She broke out into a sunny smile. "It's about time! I thought I'd have to stage an intervention soon." She hugged her dad first, then squeezed Gillian. "So, how did you two crazy kids get together?"

Cal and Gillian glanced at each other and grinned. "I'll leave that for Foster to tell you. In the meantime, have some cake. Gillian made it. Homemade and everything."

"Wow, looks good." Emily grabbed a slice and pulled out a fork from the drawer. "You're really not going to tell me how this all happened?"

"Well, Gillian made it, love. I dunno how to make cakes, but I suppose it involves an oven."

"Cal!" Gillian scolded, slapping his arm. "She deserves to know the truth."

"It's none of her business!"

"I'm right here, you know."

Gillian leaned over the counter like she was telling a secret and looked Emily in the eye. "He's a little embarrassed, you'll have to forgive him. But, if you must know, he made the first move. Of course—"

"Oi, you kissed me first."

"—he tricked me into it. I had no idea what was going on—"

"There were no tricks!"

"—with this elaborate plan of his. There were lots of roses and candles and a mariachi band—"

"Not this again. You've been reading too many romance novels, love. That sounds nothin' like me."

Emily laughed. "I guess I'm never going to get the real story am I?"

Gillian grinned. "Maybe one day. When your father decides to grow up."

"Oh yeah, that'll be the day."

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with her," Cal said, feigning hurt and betrayal. "I thought you were on my side, Em."

"Girl Code, Dad. Sorry."

"Gets me every time. Maybe I'm in the wrong sort of business. I should've gone into the lingerie business and have girls fawning all over me."

"That image is… disgusting, Dad."

"Have some cake," Gillian said, shoving a plate in his hands. "It'll make you feel better."

"Chocolate cake has happy properties now, does it?"

"You said you'd have a bite."

"And I will. But not because it'll suddenly make me Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows."

Emily and Gillian glanced at each other and simultaneously stepped closer to Cal. "Here, let me help you with that, Cal." Gillian took the empty plate from his hands, deftly cut a slice, put it on and handed it to Emily.

"I don't like the looks on your faces right now. You're planning somethin', aren't ya? I can see it. Em, whatever it is you're thinking right there—"

Emily lifted the plate and smashed it right into Cal's face. Gillian laughed with pure delight and quickly snapped a picture with her phone. "That was perfect, Emily."

Cal groaned and darted his tongue out to lick the frosting stuck to his lips. "Emily! Ugh! I can't believe—Foster, those pictures better not surface anywhere."

"Ooh, send me a copy, Gillian."

"I can't believe this," Cal said, wiping off the frosting and cake crumbs on his face with a paper towel. "I can't believe you two."

"Sent." Gillian swiped some frosting off his face with her finger and licked it. "Not bad, even if it's got Cal Cooties all over it."

"How's that for a bite, Dad?" Emily quickly gave Gillian a high-five. "Girl Code. Can't beat it."

"Come 'ere, you." Cal grabbed Emily into a bear hug and rubbed his frosted face against hers. "See how you like it."

Emily squirmed against him and eventually pushed him away. "Gross."

"Oh no. No, no, no. Cal," Gillian warned when he set his sights on her. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, is it a dare now?" Cal backed her up against the island and got right into her space. "Don't I dare what? Do what you did to me? Do what I did to Emily? What? Tell me, Gillian, what exactly I should not do."

Gillian tried to focus on what he was saying but with him standing so close, she was finding it hard to breathe let alone think. "Don't. Just don't."

"I'm waitin', love."

She fisted her hand in his shirt and pulled him closer, lips crashing on his. She savored the frosting still stuck on his lips, tongue darting out to taste the intoxicating mix of chocolate and Cal. There was something special about mixing her two favorite things in the world like this and it made her dizzy. From now on, Chocolate Covered Cal would be her new favorite dessert. When they broke for air, Emily had mysteriously vanished and Gillian had frosting on her nose and cheeks.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Cal licked his lips and grinned. "You might be onto something about those Happy Properties of Chocolate Cake, Foster."

"Told you everything is better with chocolate."

"Right you are, love," he mumbled and leaned in for another kiss.

  
**bonus! six**

They sat on the couch in her place, Cal's arm stretched along the back with Gillian snuggled up against him. Rain pounded on the windows and the wind whistled as it blew by. The power had gone out half an hour earlier and Gillian lit candles all around her apartment.

"This is nice," Cal said, glancing around the room.

"Romantic, isn't it?" Gillian teased. "The candles do wonders."

"Yeah, so do the wind and the rain. Makes for a great horror film."

"You have to ruin it, don't you?"

"As long as you keep saying that I'm some kind of soppy idiot, I will."

"You secretly are, Cal. Don't deny it."

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Never."

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "You lied to Emily. You said I kissed you first."

"You did."

"No. The undercover case doesn't count." Gillian sat up and looked him in the eye. "Actually, you were the first to kiss there, too."

"Only 'cause you wouldn't shut up about that stupid romantic nonsense."

"Which, by the way, didn't happen in one of my romance novels. It happened to a friend of mine. It was far more romantic than I made it out to be."

"Oh God. And you just ate it up, didn't you? Why are you women like that?"

"What's wrong with a little romance? Think you can't compare? Or you're scared to admit that it might make you a little tingly inside? Or that you have a heart?"

"This isn't romantic enough for you?" Cal swept his arm around the room. "Look, you've got candles everywhere, we're on the couch, it's just the two of us…"

Gillian rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Our first kiss wasn't nearly as romantic either."

"Well, I'd hardly say that kissing me after eating a hot dog is romantic."

"You had mustard on your lip." He nibbled on her bottom lip. "Right there. But that's not the kiss I'm talking about."

She pushed Cal back to see his eyes. "Enough with the teasing. What are you talking about?"

Cal studied her face, then grinned. "You really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? It was after that serial murderer case about the models. It was late…"

"Oh my God. No."

"Who knew you'd be a molester, eh, Foster?"

"You were awake?"

"Briefly. Thought I was dreamin' actually. But when I woke up, I knew I wasn't 'cause I didn't turn the light off or grab a blanket before I knocked out."

"So you really didn't plan that? You weren't awake?" She studied his face, analyzed his voice and then smacked his arm. "I can't believe you!"

"What? I'm tellin' the truth."

"I know. I just can't believe that you remembered that. It was an accident, you know."

"Sure it was, Foster." He waggled his eyebrows, leaning closer. "You don't have to deny your kinkier side to me. You know what I like."

Gillian rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "We're not getting into that right now."

Cal wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and pulled her close. "Shall we talk about your molesting tendencies then? I mean, I know you're a shrink and all—"

"Cal!"

"But I'd rather you were molestin' me and not some other bastard." He tilted her chin up. "You're _my_ molesting shrink," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Does that make you my kinky felon?"

"If that's what you want," he replied, leaning his forehead against hers. "I could be your infuriating pain in the ass, too."

"Aren't you like that every day?"

"Pretty much. How about your insatiable and irresistible boyfriend?"

"More like frustrating and annoying."

"Now you're hurting my feelings."

"Shut up." She pressed her lips against his.

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
